When Dares Go Wrong
by cherribaby
Summary: It was just an innocent little party that Syaoran hosted... until Tomoyo and Eriol started planning... how are Sakura and Syaoran ever going to survive a round of truth or dare, a dark closet, and 'the bottle' itself?! S+S, E+T!! R+R! ^-^
1. The Beginning

***----*----*----***

damn…I feel so dead today, which is exactly why I'm writing a fanfic… and I hope that I'll actually be able to finish it…with all the stupid projects I've got coming, life totally sux… why can winter break come faster and save me from my life… haha, that was just the depressing side of me, sheesh ppl! Who do u think I am? A goth about to kill myself? Well…that is… I'm not one…yet… anyways, this is gonna be a humor fic…duh!… that involves Syaoran, Sakura, a round of truth or dare, a bottle, a dark closet, and the plotting Eriol and Tomoyo in an _innocent _little party…gone wrong!

Hope you guys like the fic…this is just the beginning…*evil laugh* R+R!!!!!!!!!

*----*----*----* change in scene

*…* thoughts

Disclaimer: don't even THINK about suing me cuz I don't own anything…nothing…zero…nada…zip…get the point?  CLAMP owns everything *sob*

*~*Cherribaby*~*

***----*----*----***

**When Dares Go Wrong…**

_The Beginning…_

"Pst…"

"Sakura…"

"Pst…Hey!"

"**Sakura! **WAKE UP!"

            Syaoran Li sighed, he then tried poking the auburn haired girl sitting infront of him with his pencil but to no avail.  The only reaction he got was a slight movement in her hands, and that was it.  

            *Sakura…dammit…c'mon, wake up!*  He stared desperately at the motionless figure before him, hoping that somehow, she would wake up before Mr. Tsuitama, their strict Math teacher, saw her and decided to do something about it himself.  But his urgent whispers did nothing to take the girl out of her doze and even though she never snored, it would still be obvious to the teacher that she was sleeping if he ever chose to look her way.  Fortunately, he couldn't at that moment for he was finishing up on writing a problem on the blackboard that the students in the 8th grade Geometry class were **supposed** to be copying down.  Syaoran went back to his previous routine of trying to wake the girl up without getting the teacher to hear.  

             "SAKURA…" Mistake.  Syaoran realized suddenly that he had said her name too loud and as some students turned their heads to look, Mr. Tsuitama narrowed his eyes and asked, "what was that, Mr. Li?"  

            *Shit! Think Syaoran, think!* he quickly racked his brain for the usual excuses but they wouldn't come so he did the first thing on his mind.  Syaoran stood up from his chair and walked infront of his desk, getting confused glances from everyone in the room.  He yelled in a voice that he hoped was loud enough to wake the girl slouched below him up,  "I WAS JUST SAYING THAT…THAT…THAT THE ANSWER TO THE PROBLEM IS THE ALTERNATE…umm…ALTERNATE INTERIOR ANGLES THEOREM!"  Syaoran prayed silently that his guess for how to prove that the two lines were parallel was somehow correct and that the girl who was still breathing peacefully with her hands folded on her desk and her pencil in one hand would miraculously wake up.  His prayer came true, well, almost.  As soon as he finished announcing his random answer, a scream came from the seat infront of where he was standing.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****G-GH-GHOST!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" **The scream spread through the room and out into the hallways of Tomoeda Middle School.

            Syaoran slapped his hands to his forehead and sighed.  Once again, Sakura Kinomoto had fallen asleep in class.

***----*----*----*__**

            "WHAT??? It wasn't my fault!!"  The emerald-eyed girl faked a shocked expression on her face as Syaoran confronted her about what had happened in class that day.

            "Yeah…you're right!  You know Sakura, it just isn't your fault that you fell asleep in class, again should I add, screamed your head off and practically blew off everyone's ears, and ended up in lunch detention. AND now you're saying its not you're fault!"  Syaoran exclaimed sarcastically back and his lips hinted a smile.  Some things just never change.

            Sakura's face turned slightly pink. *Gosh…he's so cute, even when he's all mad and stuff…* Her face turned an even darker shade of pink as she realized what she had just thought.  Finally, Sakura muttered, "fine…fine…it was my fault, happy!?"

            Smiling again, Syaoran patted her shoulders but before he could tell her that he was just trying to look out for her, a mass of purple hair and a blinking red light invaded.

"**KAWAII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

            Sakura and Syaoran sighed at the same time.  While they were talking, Tomoyo had busied herself with videotaping them on her new V-8, which she had added to her collection of her 47 other videocameras.  Her amethyst eyes twinkled as she continued sticking the object known to Syaoran as the 'devil's minion' into the two blushing faces.  Suddenly, realizing that both Sakura and Syaoran were glaring at her with shades of pink and red, Tomoyo asked innocently, "what? Is something wrong?"

            Some things **never** change.

***----*----*----*__**

            "HOW did I get myself into this situation again? Enlighten me."  Syaoran crossed his arms and glared at the group of smiling girls as well as two smirking guys infront of him.  In his mind, he knew the answer, *for Sakura, you idiot! You're doing this for her, duh!*  Of course, how could he resist when she gave him that puppy face.  And her eyes! Oh, he gave up the moment he looked into them!  But now as Syaoran suddenly realized the many horrifying consequences of his very stupid decision, he was hoping to take his answer back.

            "Come on, Syaoran, don't ruin the fun!"  Sakura pouted as Chiharu, Naoko, and all the others nodded their heads in unison.  Naturally, Syaoran's heart melted again and he grumbled, "but why my house? Why don't we use Eriol's mansion!?"

            "Because yours is bigger my **dear descendent**," Eriol smirked back, earning a murderous glare from Syaoran, "and as I told you, I'm preparing for a new spell so the house is in a complete mess.  It really is better to use yours.  Now, now, Syaoran, as Sakura mentioned, don't ruin the fun…this will be the party of a lifetime."  The wise beyond his age boy thought in his head. *and it will be one that you'll never forget…*

            Syaoran still wasn't convinced and he had a feeling that 'Eriol's house was in a mess' was probably just another one of the magician's dangerous lies that always ended up embarrassing him one way or another.

             "At least not EVERYONE is coming…" Syaoran muttered, relieved, thinking about all the even **more** scary results of that.  But just as he said those words, he heard a yell.

"PARTY AT SYAORAN'S HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***----*----*----***

             "Breathe Syaoran…calm down……breathe…" Syaoran Li's usual soft amber eyes were blazing as if blood was about to shoot out at any moment.  His fists were clenched as if wanting desperately to strangle the boy by the name of Eriol Hirragizawa who happened to be flirting shamelessly with Tomoyo at that moment.  He was doing all he could from killing Eriol right there and then.

            *How COULD he… that asshole! He invited practically the whole damn school over to my house!!!* Syaoran thought, a suddenly tint of pink rushing to his cheeks.  Of course that wasn't the only nor the **real** reason why he was so furious.  The invitations hadn't really been a huge problem for Syaoran because after rushing around and explaining warily to everyone that had heard the news, the whole thing had been settled before it had gotten out of hand.  So now, the only people who were over at the Li mansion were Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol with his troublemaking guardians, Spinel and Ruby Moon, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, and no other than the famous Kero.  But something else had happened that caused Syaoran's blood to boil.  When the whole company had arrived and sat in a circle in the spacious living room, chatting, Eriol had bent over to whisper to Sakura, a little too loudly, "Hey, Sakura, know the **real** reason Syaoran was so persistent in inviting you over?"

            For a mysterious reason, as Syaoran had interpreted to be a sudden blood rush, Sakura's cheeks flushed a lovely tomato red.  She looked startled but whispered back in her soft and gentle voice nonetheless, "w-why?"

            Eriol had glanced at Syaoran, making sure to catch his attention and for him to listen, and then he had whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "because…Sakura-san…you see, Syaoran was really hoping that he could have…*cough*…ahem, lets just say…a nice little **private** time with you…"

            Poor Sakura, knowing EXACTLY what '**private time' **meant, turned 100x the shade of red she had once had while everyone else in the room burst out in laughter.  Eriol had then smirked in his usual way at Syaoran, but with something more that seemed almost like a recognition of his victory.

            Syaoran was now standing in the darkness, watching Eriol with a deadly gaze.  He vowed to himself that as soon as this party was over, he was going to have a little 'chat' with Eriol and then leave the magician hanging off a tree somewhere or something else just as fun.  Almost as if he had read Syaoran's thoughts, Eriol stopped trying to seduce Tomoyo and walked over to Syaoran, smirking once again.  He then whispered something that chilled Syaoran to the bones…

"My dear descendent… this party is only **beginning**…"

…and then as if on cue, a sudden shrill scream came from the kitchen,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

***----*----*----*__**

arrggg…I'm all confused bout the –san, -chan, -kun, and all those otha good stuff!!! ANYWAYS…How did I do? Correct me on any mistakes cuz I was in a rush when writing this…and I still have hw to do. Gimme some reviews and I'll continue! ^___^ oh, and gimme some more ideas for the party! (even though I've already got some VERY evil plans going on in my head for our fav couple…)

***----*----*----*__**


	2. The Plan

***----*----*----***

WINTER VACATION, HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU sooooo much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad some ppl read my pre/post notes (even tho sumtimes they're just blabbering…^__^;;) and helped me out with the -kun, -chan thing (I actually used it right when Eriol was giving Sakura a little 'talk'…lol…)  yah, as u probably noticed, the rating is going up to PG-13 cuz…well, read and it'll be obvious ^.^… let's just say it'll get a little dirty from here (no…not like that, u perverted ppl!!!… but then again, who doesn't like *cough**cough* a little …humor?…)  The last chap was kinda slow so hope u beared with me cuz this one is so much betta … and yes I know I'm a sloooooooow updater :P (live with it)…

**(does everyone really want Syaoran to hang Eriol on a tree?!)**

*----*----*----* change in scene

*…* thoughts

Disclaimer: don't even THINK about suing me cuz I don't own anything…nothing…zero…nada…zip…get the point?  CLAMP owns everything *sob*

*~*Cherribaby*~*

***----*----*----***

**When Dares Go Wrong…**

_The Plan…_

**-***-***-***-**

"My dear descendent… this party is only **beginning**…"

…and then as if on cue, a sudden shrill scream came from the kitchen,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**-***-***-***-**

"Ohhhh nooooooooooo…" Syaoran's eyes widened as all, if any, hopes buried deep in his heart of the party actually turning out well distinguished completely.  "Noooo… they wouldn't have…" He muttered darkly as another scream, this time more desperate and urgent, reached the dark hallways.  

"Oh SHIT!!!! They would have!"  The message finally sank in for Syaoran and he dashed toward the kitchen, already guessing who had started the fire.  He came to a sudden halt when he reached the opening of the room, dumfounded.  There seemed to be nothing wrong, no fire, only Sakura, Tomoyo, and Yamazaki smiling innocently, a little **too** innocently, at him.  Syaoran narrowed his eyes and saw the two figures trying to escape out the sliding door leading to the deck.  "RUBY MOON!!!!!!!!! SPINEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  His eyes were glowing as Sakura, Tomoyo, and Yamazaki all started to move away, still smiling, now showing very visible signs of nervousness.  

**"Ok, WHAT HAPPENED???!!!"** Syaoran gave up trying to be reasonable and glared at everyone, except… Sakura… he was afraid that if he even glanced at her and those beautiful emerald eyes, he'll do something extremely stupid… 

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Yamazaki simply pointed at some burnt matches lying on the ground and then at Ruby Moon and Spinel, whose faces were of a suspiciously smocked color (almost as if something had blown up right in their faces… ).

"WHAT? How were we supposed to know that those stick things make fire when you strike them on that other thingie… but I have to admit, that fire was really pretty…" Ruby Moon's face turned all dreamy like as Spinel suddenly jerked his small head toward her.

"What do you mean '**we**' ???'"                                                                                                                                   

"Hellooo?????!!! Spinel, you were the one who had the idea!"                                                                                                                      

"Had not!"                                                                                                                                                                                                       

"Had too!"                                                                                                                                                                                                       

"Had not!"                                                                                                                                                                                                       

"Had too!"                                                                                                                                                                                                       

"Had- hahahahahahaha…" In the process of arguing, Spinel suddenly burst out in fits of laughter and pointed to Ruby Moon's head.          

"What is so funny!??" She exclaimed, frustrated.                                                                                                                                                        

The little cat like creature chocked and coughed before finally sputtering out, "you-your-your head is on fire!!!!!"

"Uhhh…Spinel? so is yours…"

While they were busy arguing, both hadn't noticed the tiny sparks on top of their heads that had rekindled themselves into flying flames.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Yamazaki all sweat dropped at the same time.  "I was wondering how long it would take for them to figure that out…" Sakura sighed, whispering.  The others all nodded and shook their heads, all except Syaoran, who was blushing at Sakura's simple cuteness.    

***----*----*----***

**            "Thank you, god…"** Syaoran held his hands up in a praying motion.  For the past half an hour, to his surprise, nothing had broken, fallen, spilled, smashed, caught on fire, or got killed.  He laid back onto the leather sofa and closed his eyes, feeling the desperate urge to sleep.  And the party had only started for 45 min… and had about 5 more hours to go… just great…

***SMASH*** ***CRASH* *BREAK*  **

**"PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Syaoran moaned as he heard the welcoming sounds of a glass breaking and objects falling, as well as Kero's discovery of his refrigerator.  "Yeah, so much for that…" He muttered, stomping toward the living room.  What he saw shocked him and his mouth dropped open, wondering whether this was truly the living room that had once been part of his house.

            Shards of glass lay broken everywhere, and to Syaoran's horror, were pieces of his mother's favorite glass vase that had been knocked off the coffee table.  An expensive grandfather clock had toppled over and fallen right on top of Yamazaki, who was currently sprawled under it in a **very** disturbing position.  A real pot of bamboo had also been knocked down, along with an ancient Chinese statue, small ornaments, scrolls that had once been hanging on the walls, and about a thousand other costly objects.  Syaoran looked around, with a horrified expression plastered on his face, and quickly spotted the cause.

            "**ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  Stop chasing Tomoyo and trying to MAKE OUT with her!!!! DAMMIT!!! If you REALLY want her that much, I'll reserve a damn bedroom upstairs for both of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"                                                                                                                         

Everyone and everything froze and there was a long gap of silence before a voice suddenly piped up.

"uhh… anyone wanna watch a movie????"  Sakura asked, in a nervous tone, as she watched smoke come out of Syaoran's ears.

***----*----*----***

**            "**Ok, _nothing_ can happen now, right?"  Syaoran pondered on that question as he made himself comfortable, or tried to, with Eriol smirking at him from the other end of the sofa.  *Thank god there's a nice little space between us… or else my hands would have been around his neck long before now…* Syaoran watched as Tomoyo sat down next to Eriol and turned his head away, disgusted, when Eriol started to flirt with her, **again**.  *At least he hasn't decided to continue in his usual plan of humiliating me… but…* His suspicions were soon confirmed when an innocent Sakura decided to joined them and a **very** suspicious Tomoyo waved her over to sit down in the space between her and Syaoran.  *Wait a sec… if Sakura sits next to Tomoyo… then she's also going to be sitting next to…*

            Sakura plopped right down next to him as he groaned.

*…me…*

***----*----*----***

            Syaoran Li was nervous.  Very nervous.  As could be easily interpreted from his face that currently looked like an over-ripe tomato.  Nice color, huh?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    *Why, **why, _WHY_** ME????????*  Syaoran wondered.  He was squished against Sakura and was close enough to kiss her… if he had wanted to.  Of course he wanted to do so, it was his only wish in life, but he knew that he would be rejected.  After all, why would a beautiful, friendly, caring, angelic girl like Sakura want to kiss a stupid guy like him?  But despite those disturbing thoughts, Syaoran enjoyed smelling the natural fragrance coming from her that too often had left him dreamy eyed.  Suddenly, he jerked forward and realized something as his eyes narrowed.  "Eriol, isn't there anymore space over by your side?"  He asked inquiringly.                                                                                                                                                                              

_Of course_ there was space at Eriol's end of the sofa, in fact, there was a HUGE space.  But this was all part of the evil magician's plan.  Eriol quickly answered, "sorry my dear descendent, but I'm afraid there really is no more space left here… I guess we've all started to grow quite large…" He then sighed dramatically and looked expectantly at Yamazaki, who was settled to the right of him.  "_Right_, Yamazaki?…"  He emphasized the word 'right' hoping that Yamazaki would get the point but the poor boy only looked at him and then at the tremendous amount of space next to him.                  

"Uhhh… there happens to be a lot-" but Yamazaki was suddenly cut off as Eriol jabbed his elbow into his ribs.  He chocked and decided wisely to rephrase his words, feeling as if his whole stomach had been rammed out of him, "uh- I mean… oww… there's _no_ space here, Li, sorry man ….ohhh…"  Yamazaki fainted.

            "Ummm… is everything alright there?"  Syaoran looked both worried and suspicious as he heard Yamazaki's groans.  *Sounded like somebody was getting killed…* He furrowed his brow but then decided to let the case rest.                                                                                                

Eriol grinned nervously and muttered, "no problem here, dear descendent, everything's _perfect_, **_especially_** good ol' Yamazaki here…" He chuckled as he patted Yamazaki's unconscious body.                                                                                                                                                    

"WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THE 'DEAR DESCENDENT'!!!!!!!???????????"  Syaoran yelled, glaring daggers at Eriol from across the sofa.  Tomoyo and Sakura simply giggled.

***----*----*----***

            *I **KNEW** IT!!!! THAT BASTARD!!!! THAT ASSHOLE!!!! THAT !@#$%^&!@#$%^&!@#$%^& !!!!!!!!!*  Syaoran made a mental note to burn Eriol _after_ hanging him from a tree and maybe chop him into a thousand pieces, if there was time.  

            *How COULD he!!!!*  Eriol had deliberately chosen a movie for the whole group to watch and Syaoran knew **_exactly_** why.  As soon as the word "FRANKENSTEIN" flashed across the gigantic flat screen home theater TV along with imitated lighting sounds booming out of the enhanced speaker systems around the sofa, Sakura had screamed and clung to Syaoran, trembling to death.  They had then looked at each other at the same time and immediately pulled apart, both a little reluctant.  The two had started blushing like crazy, especially when they realized that Tomoyo had her wonderful V8 with her and was smiling innocently at them (along with a blinking red light).  In the past 15 minutes, Syaoran had counted about 10 times that Sakura had ended up huddling close to him.  So close that he could… he didn't even want to think about it.  It wasn't that Syaoran didn't like Sakura semi hugging him in fear, it was just that every time she got so close, his heart would crack just a little more, knowing that she would never be his.  *You don't know how much I love you, Sakura…* Syaoran thought sadly, his head turning to glance at the emerald-eyed girl squished beside him.                      

At that moment in the movie, the creature created by the mad scientist had come to life and the horrendous monster suddenly sprang up from the cart, its soulless eyes wide open.  Seeing this, Sakura uttered a pure and terrified scream and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck while pressing her face into his chest.  Before he knew it, Syaoran had automatically wrapped his own arms around Sakura, wanting to protect her… and wishing that he could be the one to comfort her and the one that would be there when she needed someone… 

"**KAAAAWAAAAAAII!!!!!!!!"**  Syaoran quickly removed his arms off Sakura and blushed like hell while Tomoyo, once again, invaded with the 'devil's minion'.  She sighed, a dreamy look spreading over her face, as Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped,  "Now what should I call this tape?… 'The Sweetest Thing'?… nah, too mushy… 'The Cutest Couple'?… nope, everyone already knows that…"  

"TOMOYO!"  Sakura tried to glare at her best friend while her face heated over.

"GOT IT!!!! I'll call this 'Sakura and Syaoran's first hug' … perfect!"  Tomoyo smiled warmly at the two whose mouths was hanging open.

"**TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Oh… and by the way … I'll be expecting 'Sakura and Syaoran's first **kiss'** soon as well, you know…" Tomoyo grinned even more as Sakura and Syaoran's eyes popped out and their faces turned even redder than they were before… which is quite hard to imagine… 

***----*----*----***

*Now what did she mean by "I'll be expecting "Sakura and Syaoran's first kiss' _soon_…"? How does she know when we're gonna kiss…* That was the thought lingering in both Syaoran and Sakura's minds at that moment as Yamazaki started telling his usual lies to everyone that would listen.  In the mean time, Eriol was trying to put his hand on Tomoyo's thigh but she kept pushing him away, giggling.  Finally, he managed to crawl his hand up her leg, an inch at a time, in a **very** seductive way.  Despite herself, Tomoyo moaned when his hand reached its destination, somewhere a little higher than her thigh.  

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh…"

This was, unfortunately, at bad timing, for Yamazaki was in the middle of explaining the origin of parties.  "WHAT? Tomoyo?!"  Sakura gazed at friend in confusion.  "Even _I_ didn't believe that!"

Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow and asked cautiously, "believe what?"

"That parties such as these were once part of an ancient Egyptian tradition during which they would perform the chicken dance as a ritual, my dear…" Eriol grinned, deciding that putting his hands up Tomoyo's leg was a very good idea indeed.

***----*----*----***

"Tomoyo honey… mind talking in private for a minute?…"  Eriol's voice was loaded with sweetness that made Syaoran shudder uncontrollably.

"What he's trying to say is, "will you please just do 'it' with me?" " Syaoran muttered sarcastically, earning a glare from the magician and endless laughter from everyone else.  Tomoyo blushed and nodded her head, wondering what Eriol could be up to now.  

He lead her to another secluded room and whispered, "don't worry, I'm not going to _do_ anything… that's on my agenda for a later time though…" Eriol gave her a flirty smile. 

Tomoyo blushed again and faked a glare, "Eriol!" 

"Ok ok… what I wanted to ask you was, doesn't something seem to be missing from this party?"  

"Umm… not really…" Tomoyo replied quizzically, furrowing her brow.  Suddenly her eyes lit up, "unless you mean…"

"Yes Tomoyo darling… yes… all we're missing is a little plan… to get our lovely couple together … in our own way…" Eriol smirked an extremely evil smirk directed toward the two unsuspecting figures sitting in the living room as Tomoyo put her hands up to her cheek and murmured, "yes…so Kawai……"

***----*----*----***

"**_WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????"_**

"Oh c'mon Li, it's just spending 3 minutes in a dark closet! It can't be that bad man! So what do you say??"

"ABSOLUTELY…"

"Really? You agree?!!"

"**NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT!!!!!!!! NOT IN MY LIFE!!!! NOT **OVER MY DEAD BODY**!!!!!!!!!!"

Yamazaki looked defeated and held up his hands, muttering, "Sheesh! Chill… afterall, being in a dark closet with some-" 

"**NO!!!!!!!!!**" Syaoran cut him off with another irritated exclaim, wondering why it was so hard for people to understand when he did not agree to something, such as spending 3 whole minutes in a locked dark closet with someone (but he was really just afraid of being in there with Sakura).

"Now now dear descendent…"

"I'M NOT YOUR DEAR DESCENDENT, DAMMIT HIRRAGIZAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Syaoran was fuming by now and even Eriol looked a little disturbed but he quickly composed himself and continued in his evil tone.

"…let's have a little talk…"

"I DON'T WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU!!!!!!!"

Even Eriol looked shocked at that comment and Tomoyo quickly coughed.  "Ummm… actually I was just going to negotiate…." 

"NO!"

"Just for a minute…"

"NO!"

"It's really important…"

"NO!"

"It concerns-"

"NO!"

"Sakura…"

"N-" Syaoran suddenly shut his mouth and spun to face the dark haired boy while Sakura looked just as puzzled.  "What?"  He muttered, knowing that this was not going to be a good day… anything that concerned Sakura…

"Now there's my descendent… a very good boy indeed… maybe Santa will get you something nice for Christmas-"

"SHUT UP Hirragizawa!  If you have to talk, then we'll talk!"  Syaoran violently yanked Eriol into the bathroom and locked it.

Eriol mockingly widened his eyes and feigned a shocked expression.  "Dear descendent! I never knew you were like this!!!"

Syaoran, knowing the magician's perverted mind all too well, held up a fist and threatened, "talk or get a sandwich… you choose… and if you're lucky, I might even add some peanut butter and jelly to the sandwich…"

"My…I'm truly scared now… but what I'm wondering is what you would be saying after I tell everyone about the lovely picture of Sakura that you place on your nightstand in your bedroom… dear descendent…"

Syaoran's face turned pale and he slowly dropped his fist, the blood draining out of his body.  "H-How did you-"

"Oh, I know **a lot** of things…" Eriol gave him a chillingly devilish smile, as Syaoran interpreted it.

"FINE! I agree… "  

                                                                                                    

***----*----*----***

WHEW… that was a lot… but it's probably cuz I elaborate too much, people always tell me I'm too detailed of a writer but then they say that it allows them to imagine the story more… so I end up getting mixed comments … if you think I should cut down on some stuff, just tell me…that's the point of reviews!!! Next chappie is gonna be about the closet and all the 'mysterious' things people do in there!!!  HOHOHOHO… can't wait!!!(guess whose gonna be stuck in the closet with Syaoran!! You'll never guess… seriously…) 

 I wish I could've left Syaoran and Sakura hugging there forever but I couldn't… *sniff*… what a sweet couple…                                                

            (by the way, reason I chose Frankenstein is cuz we're reading the damn book in English… it doesn't making any sense at all… stupid learning curriculums these days… and as for why Syaoran keeps a pic of Sakura in his bedroom… *cough* figure it out ppl, it ain't that hard…)   

MERRY X-MAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***----*----*----*__**


	3. The Closet

***----*----*----***

FINALLY, THE DARK CLOSET!!!!!!!!!!  I've been waiting so long to write this chap and ooohhh… it's gonna be so fun…. :)  Hope everyone had a nice Christmas, cuz I certainly did… I've been to like 1000 parties now and there's gonna be anotha one today, tomorrow, and the day after… ahh, heaven (just cuz it gets me outta working… lol) Oh, and I decided that starting from the next chapter, I'm gonna stop adding pre-chapter comments (unless if something REALLY important comes up and you **better** read it if there is something)  as to let u get to the fic immediately.  I'm still gonna leave the Disclaimer just incase some nutcase decides to try and sue me… now, to the DARK CLOSET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

*----*----*----* change in scene

*…* thoughts

---…--- talking inside the closet

Disclaimer: don't even THINK about suing me cuz I don't own anything…nothing…zero…nada…zip…get the point?  CLAMP owns everything *sob*

*~*Cherribaby*~*

***----*----*----***

**When Dares Go Wrong…**

_The Closet…_

**-***-***-***-**

"My…I'm truly scared now… but what I'm wondering is what you would be saying after I tell everyone about the lovely picture of Sakura that you place on your nightstand in your bedroom… dear descendent…"

Syaoran's face turned pale and he slowly dropped his fist, the blood draining out of his body.  "H-How did you-"

"Oh, I know **a lot** of things…" Eriol gave him a chillingly devilish smile, as Syaoran interpreted it.

"FINE! I agree… "  

**-***-***-***-**

***----*----*----***

*So when did the oh-so-smart Syaoran Li become a stupid crackhead???*  Even Syaoran himself didn't know how to answer that.  When he thought back on Eriol and his conversation in the bathroom, he realized that everything could've been solved if he had simply punched Eriol in the face and murdered him.  Too bad it would stain the bathroom tiles.  And it probably wouldn't have gone too well with his mother (or Tomoyo).

"Ok everyone, you know the rules…" Eriol Hirragizawa smirked.  "You and your partner HAVE TO do _something_ in the closet… and we HAVE TO hear some sort of sound or else we'll know you're not doing anything in there."

"Just fake some constipation sounds."  Syaoran muttered as Eriol glared at him.

"AHEM, as I was saying… you and your partner will be chosen _randomly_ through the hat."  The evil magician held up a seemingly normal black hat that Syaoran was beginning to hate already.  "And that's it!  Any questions?"  

Sakura blushed, whispering in a shy tone, "ummm… I never remembered it being a rule that err… you **had to** do something in the closet…"

"Well, my dear Sakura-san, let's just say we're going to try something new."

"Yeah… something new that involves killing ourselves."  Syaoran once again interrupted.

***----*----*----***

"First couple up! …"  Eriol dug his hands into the hat and pretended to concentrate, "…Chiharu and Yamazaki!!!"  Everyone smiled as Chiharu dragged Yamazaki into the locked closet and immediately pressed their ears to hear what was going on once the two got inside.

---"…And did you know that closets such as these were once made of dog poop?… you see… the stench would kill the people inside, little by little, that's why they were once called 'The Poopy Killer Closet'…"---  Everyone sighed as they recognized one of Yamazaki's good old stories and knew exactly what was coming next.

---"LIES, LIES, ALL LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" --- Came Chiharu's frustrated scream along with a very audible sound of a hammer coming down on someone.

"That was a lie?"  Sakura asked, looking confused.  Everyone sweatdropped.

"OOOKKKK… Three minutes up!  Guys, come on out!!!"  Eriol yelled toward the door, shaking his head at Sakura's denseness.

Chiharu barged out, a huge hammer in one hand, and her other hand around Yamazaki's throat.  "Akkkk… I'm…dying…." Was all the boy could manage.

"Well… at least they did something!" Tomoyo nervously watched Yamazaki drop to the floor, unconscious.  

***----*----*----***

"Our next couple… is…"

"Speed it up, Hirragizawa, we don't have all day here …" Syaoran muttered, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Why, what a rude thing to say to your kind ancestor, little descendent…" Eriol faked a shocked, but evil, expression and continued, "… why the hurry? Say, you don't happen to be _wanting_ to go in the closet next with some certain person, do you?"

Syaoran scowled, turning a lovely red, and shut up.

Eriol looked down at the two slips of paper in his hand and smiled sincerely at Tomoyo. "… it's me and Tomoyo's turn…"

"Oh dear god, I'm scared…" Syaoran muttered, knowing exactly what was going to happen in the closet once Eriol was with Tomoyo: LOTS of inappropriate stuff.

---*kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *moan* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *moan*--- 

Kero quickly shouted toward everyone in a commanding way, "Ok, kids, clamp your hands over your ears, there's some very *cough* inappropriate stuff going on in there that's **definitely** not suitable for young children… sheesh, this should be rated R…" The whole company laughed and leaned in even more toward the door, straining to hear what was happening.

---*groan* "Tomoyo, you _are_ **_good_**…" *groan*--- Sakura's eyes popped out of their sockets as did everyone else's, except Syaoran.  He was casually running his hand through his messy brown hair, acting as if nothing was wrong.  He hadn't exactly expected Eriol to go _that_ far, but then again, it was Eriol+Tomoyo+a dark and locked closet… so what else would you expect?  He simply muttered, "change that to rated NC-17…"

***----*----*----***

15 minutes had passed and Eriol and Tomoyo were still in the closet, making some very nerving sounds. Naoko shook her head, muttering, "sheesh, what's taking them so long?… are they doing 'it' or something???…"

"In a **closet**???"  Sakura's eyes widened as everyone snickered.  

Syaoran smirked and explained to an innocent Sakura, "you see, Sakura, Eriol really couldn't wait any longer so he decided to skip the bedroom and just let it all out in the closet…"  Sakura looked horrified and Kero immediately flew toward Syaoran, glaring.

"Kid, don't go around saying those things… Sakura's mind is becoming **stained** because of you!!!!"  The yellow stuffed animal shot angrily while Syaoran just shrugged.

---"Ohhh… Tomoyo… I never knew you were so experienced…"--- Another groan came from within the closet and Kero quickly shouted.

"OK, THAT'S ENOUGH OVER THERE!!!!!!! IT'S BEEN 30 FRIGGIN MINUTES ALREADY!!!!!!"  A moment later, Eriol and Tomoyo came out, one grinning and the other blushing.  Almost all of the buttons on Tomoyo's dress had came off and her hair had fell out of its ponytail.  Eriol's shirt was half open and his belt was gone.  There was silence as everyone observed the two's ruffled clothing, coming up with a pretty good idea of what had happened in the closet. (and you would've thought the sounds coming out of it would be way more than enough to know what was going on…)

Syaoran smirked again, saying to Eriol, "I find it truly amazing that both of you still manage to have _some_ clothing left on…" 

***----*----*----***

"The third couple will be…" Syaoran yawned lazily but stopped as he felt a sudden wave of magic coming from Eriol.  *What the hell is that bastard planning to do now…* He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"…well, what do you know… the next couple to go in the closet happens to be… my dear descendent and Sakura-san…"

Syaoran and Sakura both froze, wondering whether they had gone deaf.  "HELLOOO???"  Eriol waved his hands infront of the two unmoving faces.  

"THE NEXT COUPLE UP IS SYAORAN AND SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Kero screamed at the top of his tiny lungs, his whole yellow body shaking.  Finally, the two reacted with some emotion… they started blushing.

*I'm so going to kill you after this, Eriol… * was the only thought on Syaoran's mind as he and Sakura, both tomato red, started toward the door.  Before he closed the closet behind him, he gave the smirking Eriol a **damn you** glare.  

The magician rubbed his hands together as his face gave off an extremely evil look.  "This is going to be very interesting… very interesting indeed…"

***----*--inside the closet--*----***

*Damn. Shit. Damn. Shit. Damn…* The two nervous figures fidgeted and looked anywhere but at each other.  Syaoran was planning more ways to kill Eriol as Sakura wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess.  

"Umm… so…" She decided to break the silence, thanking god that Syaoran couldn't see her heated face.

"Yeah…so…" He couldn't do any better and tried desperately to think of something interesting to talk about, cursing his head for blanking out on him now.  *Eriol…you bastard!!! This is all your fault!*  Syaoran knew very well that Eriol was the cause, this being another one of the magician's plans that proved exactly how evil he was.  He knew that Syaoran had liked Sakura for just about his whole life.  He also knew that being trapped with Sakura in a dark closet was the worst torture Syaoran could ever receive.  So then he goes and locks him with Sakura in a dark closet.  

Evil.

"…so… whatcha wanna do?…"  Sakura's voice was slightly quivery, signaling her nervousness, but nonetheless, sweet innocence was heard in every word.  Syaoran couldn't help but smile.

"Sheesh… Sakura… you think we're supposed to do something?"  He playfully mocked her.

"Hmph… you're so mean, Syaoran-kun… if we're supposed to do something, then why aren't we???"  

Syaoran blushed as Sakura called him 'Syaoran-kun'.  *-kun means we're close friends… but I wish we were even closer than that, Sakura…*  Something took over him and before he could stop himself, Syaoran started leaning in toward the dark shadow of Sakura's face.  Closer… closer… and closer..

'kiss her…' a little voice in the back of his head whispered.  Suddenly when he was only inches away, Syaoran snapped out of his daze and quickly turned his head to the opposite direction, away from the confused face of Sakura.   *Stupid!! You could've kissed her!!!*  He felt like kicking himself for ruining the chance (and probably the only chance he would ever get in his life) of kissing the one he loved.  But he tried his best to control himself, never noticing the pained look on Sakura's face nor the tear that trickled down her cheek.  The darkness hid it all.

***----*--normal--*----***

"Why isn't anything happening??? There's no noise…" Tomoyo looked frantically toward Eriol as he patted her back, signaling her to be patient.  Soon, they heard the two's voices.  

"Be smart, dear descendent… just kiss her…" Eriol stared at the door, as if that would control Syaoran's actions.  There was silence again and then a shuffling noise, sounding as if someone had turned around.  "Stupid… he ruined his chance…" The dark haired boy had already guessed what had happened and shook his head.  Tomoyo sighed, wondering what had gone wrong in their plan.  The closet door opened quietly and Syaoran and Sakura stepped out, both silent and lost in their own thoughts.

*Great… two lovebirds go into the closet and they come back looking like mummies…the 'wolf' and the 'cherry blossom'… if everything about them was right, then what went wrong?…* Eriol thought intensely, pulling his hand out of the hat as he picked the next couple.

"Ruby Moon and Spinel!"  He feigned an encouraging smile as Syaoran looked horrified.

"Oh noooo… THEY ARE **NOT** GOING INTO THE CLOSET TOGETHER!!!!!"  The amber eyed boy yelled right away but no one heeded him.  

Kero quickly stepped up and crossed his arms, "I'm going in with them… there's NO way I'm being left out!"  Eriol nodded, a little worried himself just looking at Syaoran's face that currently went up in flames.

"**ESPECIALLY** NOT WITH YOU**, STUFFED ANIMAL**!!!!!!!!"  He pointed at the blob of yellow.  Automatically, Kero bit his finger.  

Sakura sighed, sweatdropping.  *Those two never change…* She suddenly thought back on what had happened in the closet.  *He was going to kiss me… nah!… that can't be… after all, why would he want to kiss _me_?… he probably already has a girlfriend…*  Sakura remembered how shocked she had been and then the disappointment and sadness that had washed over her when he suddenly turned away.  She quickly shook her head, clearing it from depressing thoughts, and put on a fake smile.  

Syaoran was scared, horrified, terrified… you get the point.  He was waiting for the moment when his whole house would somehow blow up… _anything _could happen when Kero and Spinel were together, not to mention with Ruby Moon.  He didn't have to wait long for voices burst from the closet once the trio went in.

---"Guess what Spinel???!!! I've got a treat for you…"--- Kero's somewhat menacing voice came from behind the door and Syaoran's eyes widened, suddenly remembering the sugar cube that Kero had been holding when he went into the closet. 

"OH **SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  Too late.  Sounds coming from inside suggested that Kero had managed to feed Spinel the sugar cube, after some struggle.  Right before his eyes, the closet burst into flames as a grinning Kero, a fire spurting Spinel, and a dreamy eyed Ruby Moon came running out.

"KERO!!!!!! You know that Spinel can't have sugar…" Sakura gave the yellow animal a disapproving look as the creature lowered his tiny head, figuring that getting his master mad was not a good idea.

Syaoran's eyes watered, watching the fire die down to reveal ashes and a huge hole in the middle of his house where the closet had once occupied.  Eriol smirked and said in a faked motherly voice,  "dear descendent, when you have to cry, just go ahead and let it all out…"

Syaoran had had enough.  He did what he had wanted to do ever since the party started.  

He launched his fist directly into Eriol's face.

***----*----*----***

SYAORAN PUNCHED ERIOL!!!!! Well, there you have it, you asked for it, you got it (I didn't really feel like writing about Eriol hanging off a tree, though it would be quite entertaining ^.^ so be satisfied with a punch!) …poor Yamazaki, he seems to be fainting a lot lately… first he gets crushed by a clock, then Eriol punches his ribs out, and next comes Chiharu with her hammer… *sigh* oh well, had to pick on somebody…

I'm soooo sorry!!! I couldn't make Syaoran kiss Sakura cuz… that would ruin all the fun!!!!! … I've got a surprise (a evil one, nonetheless) waiting for you in the next chap… wheneva that'll be up ^___^; … REVIEW!!!!!  (was it me or did this chap have a depressing tone behind it?… probably cuz I still couldn't get S+S totally together yet… *sniff*)

***----*----*----*__**


End file.
